The Law's On My Side
by Fauxstales
Summary: Arthur Kirkland, a young lawyer who's quickly gaining stature and reputation in the legal world, gets assigned to a certain "prisoner 11201". While his case may not be difficult, his client is. Will this stubborn defense attorney with a perfect record finally meet his match, or with the two learn to work together to save him from a life in jail? This is USUK; Prisoner!AU


"Prisoner 11201…."

"The name's Alfred. I don't like numbers."

Arthur Kirkland looked up from the briefing notes to spy behind the thick glass that separated him from his new client. Arthur was a prodigy when it came to the courts. Despite the fact that he'd only been actively practicing for little over a year, he'd earned the nickname of "Savior of the Underdogs". Somehow he always managed to get stuck with the poor chumps that either couldn't afford to hire a lawyer, or couldn't convince the ones they did know to defend them.

Despite this, he also somehow always managed to win his cases.

This particular client didn't _look_ any different from the others. Same tattered expression, same exceedingly bright-orange jump suit, an air of arrogance about him that permeated the barrier between them. His blonde obviously hadn't been brushed in days, a prominent cowlick sticking straight out of the tussled mischievous gleam off his glasses completed the ensemble.

Perhaps Lawyer Kirkland had bitten off more than he could chew this time.

"My apologies," his eyes shifted back to the sheet in his hand, "Alfred F. Jones. Convicted for destruction of public property and attempted theft-supposedly induced about by intoxication. You plead 'not guilty' after yelling in a drunken rage that you'd 'been set up' by a few of your cohorts." He peered back up to the man and finished dryly, "Is that correct?"

"Yeah, man! They set me up! Those three jerks—what a crap move. I mean, you think you know a guy and then he goes and leaves you for his 'brothers'." Alfred shrugged his shoulders and moved closer to the microphone."You know what I'm saying,—" The young man stared blankly for another moment before straightening up again, "Hey, what's your name again?"

"I don't believe I ever gave it. You can call me Kirkland."

"Well that's a funny first name."

"It's not my first name, but it's what I prefer to be addressed by, particularly by my clients. I feel that it's best to keep a less personal air when the law is concerned."

"Oh yeah?" Alfred sat back in his chair, arms crossed. "The law rules, huh? Well then we should make this fair." Alfred paused and pointed at the paper in Arthur's hand. "You know everything there is about me, only seems fair that I know a bit about you, right?"

"Are you seriously contesting the man that's trying to save you from being incarcerated for possible _years_ just because I won't give you my name?"

"You get paid to do this, yeah? The way I see it, if we can't work together, it's a lose-lose. Mom always taught me not to talk to strangers. You wouldn't want me to upset my dearly-departed mother's memory would you, _Mr. Kirkland_?"

Arthur gritted his teeth. He'd had tough clients before, but something about this one; the tone in his voice, the cocky-smirk, those unreadable eyes, it infuriated him.

"That's where you've been misinformed. I don't need to take you on as my client. You'll receive just punishment for your crimes as soon as I say that yours is a lost cause. One of us goes to jail, the other lives to fight another day. I don't see how I'm at a loss here."

Arthur shoved the paper face-down on the table to prove his point. Alfred wasn't phased, and instead placed a hand under his chin, tilting while he gazed fondly at the man.

"Could you really live knowing that you let an innocent man go to jail? Or what if I request someone else to defend me? Could you deal with the fact that someone _else_ won the case while you grumbled over your sour grapes? Oh what a shame…"

The microphone crackled and then fell silent. The man on the opposite side of the glass made no motion to refute Alfred's bluff and he surrendered to a lost-cause. Alfred sighed, starting to push himself up from the chair when a sudden 'click' caught his ears.

"Arthur. Arthur Kirkland. And let it be said that I never back away from a case, no matter how fowl the client."

Alfred grinned from ear to ear, plopping back into his chair with satisfaction.

"Heh, remind me that I owe you a drink once you bail me outta here."

Author's Note: This is a really short, nothing drabble that I did a few days ago for a friend of mine in honor of the Prison!Au that happened in the fandom x3 I don't really expect to go anywhere with this, but if there's enough interest, then I might! From playing Phoenix Write games, I'm definitely into Lawyers and convicts-particularly when they happen to be Alfred and Arthur~


End file.
